<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lawless | VID by CherryIce</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23839144">Lawless | VID</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryIce/pseuds/CherryIce'>CherryIce</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Whip It (2009)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coming of Age, Embedded Video, Family, Gen, Team Feels, Video</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:00:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23839144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryIce/pseuds/CherryIce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There are many ways to shine.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Spring Equinox 2020: Game On!</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lawless | VID</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostTownExit/gifts">GhostTownExit</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p><p>music is <i>Lawless</i> by Troi Irons, lyrics <a href="https://genius.com/Troi-irons-lawless-lyrics">here</a>.</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.mediafire.com/file/y94gj1fsvsjzvzd/Lawless.zip/file">download (84mb)</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>